Cooler than me
by Jinchuriki Child
Summary: She's the girl all the bad guys want! Multiuniverse Fic - Modern AU Anime Oneshots inspired by the song Girl all the bad guys want by Bowling for Soup


**_Eyo! It's Jinchuriki Child here and this is going to be my new oneshot series. These fics are going to be inspired by the song The Girl all the Bad Guys Want by Bowling for Soup! Each chapter it will be a different male- I'm planning on doing _**

**_Soul Eater Evans_**

**_Death the Kid_**

**_Dave Strider_**

**_Karkat Vantas_**

**_Izaya Orihara_**

**_Masaomi Kida_**

**_**_Naruto Uzuamki_**_**

**_Sasuke Uchiha _**

**_Shikamaru Nara_**

**_and Kiba Inuzuka_**

**_If there are any other male character that you would like me to do I will try my best in doing all of them! I do apologize if I do not do the character that you have asked for, and this might be because I do not know the character well enough or I have no idea who you are talking about!~ _**

**_Hope you like it!_**

_Cooler than Me _

_ His Point Of View_

There she was. God she's beautiful, stunning, simply amazing. Her [H/C] hair blew in the wind behind her, the scent of her obnoxiously smelly perfume on the breeze. I wish she would notice me, just look at me! But I don't even get a second glance. I hate it, I hate it so much. I'm the best thing she could ever have, and she doesn't even know!

Everyone wants her though, all the "bad" guys want her. Her [E/C] eyes were framed with thick black eyeliner, her perfect nose was adorned with a metal hoop, and I was pretty sure she had a tongue piercing too. She had on tight skinny jeans that hugged every curve of her lower half. On top she had a low cut V-neck tee with a picture of [Your Favorite Band Here]. Studded combat boots complemented the look, along with the studded belt and chocker. Her [H/L] [H/C] was ruffled and looked like it hadn't been brushed that day. I didn't know if that was from the wind of if it was from her sheer laziness.

Over all she was _a little cooler than me… _

That's why it was such a problem you see, talking to her. Because she is just a little cooler than me. Which is a blow to my self-esteem I have to say. There must be some way to get her to notice me, to show her that I am cool, just like her. She never took notice of anyone though; she just walked past like she owned the world.

Everyone wants to see her naked though, I can tell you that for a fact. There are rumors that she as a tattoo, but no one has the nerve to ask her if its true. Also she just has a fucking rocking body, who wouldn't want to see that!

I was snapped out of my inner thoughts when she brushed past me. Her shoulder bumping mine, not a peep of an apology comes out of her mouth. But that wasn't something that bugged me, because she just touched me. I, was just touched by the hottest girl in the whole fucking world. I could tell by the glares of the other males in the room that, that touch wasn't left unnoticed. Everyone was jealous of me. I smirked.

She walked out of the cafeteria, swaying her hips in that way that made me want to push her down and ravish her right here and now- Wow there, come down with those thoughts. All she did was bump you, don't need to be reenacting Hairspray here.

I had to go talk to her though, and this was my chance! I could apologize for getting in her way and then causally bring up a conversation. Yeah, it would totally work! Now, just to catch up with her-

_ Your Point Of View_

There he was, I groaned to myself as I caught him staring at me. That's all he ever did, was just stare at me. Was that drool? Eww. Talk about lame. He just wouldn't leave me alone, his eyes following me everywhere I go. It was disgusting. I needed him to stop before I go insane, but I couldn't just go up and tell him to stop. Talking to him would be uncool.

I could go up and punch him in the face, maybe then he would get the idea…..Yeah I think I like that idea. I smirked to myself as I walked past him, purposely brushing my shoulder against his as I walked out. After I walked out and was alone, I practically gagged. I just touched a dweeb. I felt unclean, I defiantly needed to take a shower.

I pulled out a cigarette as I waited for him to fall into my trap. So what, it was against school to smoke but the authority stopped trying after I broke the rule for the 55th time. I was untouchable, my family gave a decent amount of money to the school, so they couldn't do anything. I let the cigarette and took a deep breath, then released the smoke, sighing under my breath. My free hand went to my hip as I stared into space.

Then there was a tap on my shoulder, spinning around I looked at him. There he was.

"Um…E-Excuse me, I would like to apologize for getting i-in your way b-back there" He gulped. How cute, he was nervous.

"Oh. It's cool...what's your name again? You're in my American lit class right?" His eyes seemed to light up, as if he thought I paid attention to him. Poor sucker. I really wanted to beat the shit out of him right now.

_" __Its-"_


End file.
